


What it takes to change your heart

by BearPigs



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearPigs/pseuds/BearPigs
Summary: "The Horde thief knew that morning light would make it very clear who she was, but by that time she would be deep in the Fright Zone and back in the arms of that special someone that awaited with open arms."





	1. Making things right for her

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by many and all writers out there in the SheRa fandom, this is my humble addition to all the great works out there that have made me feel alive with either tears of joy or sadness. 
> 
> This is a shortfic that took me months to write up due to time constraints, insecurities and drama.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please enjoy UWU.

Midnight at the whispering woods.

Echoes of magical creatures set the stage to this legendary location. A safe haven for nature to thrive, as well as a barrier that keeps the horde at bay with its haunting whispers, dense flora and deadly fauna. This is a place where experienced adventurers trek with respect, as the dense foliage hides treacherous vines and thorns for any trespassing fool.

And tonight, that fool is a Horde soldier, a woman set on plowing across the forest, clad in concealing garments seemingly desperate to get away from someone.

And in that careless desperation she pays the toll with crimson streaks of red that sting her arms and legs, courtesy of the dense shrubs that block her way.

The horde soldier shows peak performance while running through the pain of her cramped muscles, which despite the time she has spent doing so, she just ignores the urge of her body to get a chance to recover.

Stopping is not an option right now, not when the entire Bright Moon army is hot on her trail and ready to claim her head.

After what feels like an eternity of running, the fugitive woman trips over a well-placed branch and loses her balance, getting sent tumbling and crashing against the nearest tree, producing a spectacular display with tree bark chunks that fly off in every direction when her nails dig for support.

She stood there for long moments with pained breath, wondering how long she can rest before she can keep going. A sound in the distance behind triggers her in motion, something her fatigued legs decide against, betraying her intention.

The injured Horde soldier stumbles once more and plummets on all fours, sending several strands of hair down upon her face and lips, having to spit them out while trying to breath at the same time. Drowning on one’s own hair was such a weird experience that it made her wish she could just tear off the stupid hoodie she wore.

But she had to keep it on.

It was bad enough that she had to fight her way out of Bright Moon, but at least she managed to keep everyone guessing who she was for the next hours until morning came. By then she would be out of everyone's reach, away from having to face her problems like always.

Having a moment to calm down, she let out a tired whimper and cleared her face with the back of her hand, noticing how the whispers of the woods start to grow loud and clear, calling her name and cursing her existence.

And oh how the whispers loved to do whenever she came around.

She lets out a scream to fend off the voices, this was something she learnt how to do, and she was good at it, after a few moments of raising her voice, they eventually let her be. 

It is a bad strategy however, as she has clearly given away her position, but with the damned whispers gone, she can focus on the situation at hand.

With renewed clarity the keen woman raises to her knees, a sudden chuckle comes from her concealed face, a twisted joke developing right in front of her:

The edge of the woods right in front of her, mere steps away.

It had to be a joke, the damned woods always mock and play with her mind whenever she passes by, the woods twists existence itself so that she can never find what she wants. 

But this time it's different, this time the woods want her gone, and seem eager to spit her out to the desert in front of her:

The desert plains ahead are a vast chunk of land devoid of life, tall rock formations and deadly valleys that burn life away during the day and frostbite anything during the night. It made for a death trap that served to keep anyone from the horde. 

She is however happy to leave everything behind for good.

Standing on weak legs, she takes a glance upon the horizon, and thought about what lies beyond. 

Memories of simpler times brought a smile to her lips, the horde was home after and the place she spent her whole life and formed a bond with people she called family...

The horde was a militarized city dedicated to War, its citizens indoctrinated since young in the art of combat with the promise of riches and fortune by fighting and saving Etheria from the clutches of the evil princesses.

Life in the Horde was hard, but even as a child herself, she only needed to be resilient and put up with the harsh treatment of her superiors and appointed parental figure, one that loved to see her struggle.

But despite the abuse of the surrogate mother that was waiting for her, it had always been manageable with the help of a very special and dear person to her.

Put together since she could remember, they were inseparable and could face any challenge together. Their bond was strong and deeper than that of family, a bond built with trust and a promise. 

A promise to look out and take care of each other. And for the most part of their lives there was no trouble or concern to worry about as long as they had each other.

Right up until a sword came between them and changed everything a few months ago.

The sword came to light up their world and reveal it as how it truly was, and with that, it put their ideals to the forefront, disagreeing as one of two girls became complacent about what the horde was doing in reality to the world of Etheria, while the other saw such acts as “vile” and desired to make things “right”. 

It was unbelievable how easy one left the other to go play hero of Etheria, instead of sticking to the promise, the pain of abandonment clouding the other’s mind.

The favored one found support and love in her new life as a protector of Etheria.

The other was left to fend for herself, wallowing in the depths of abandonment, until she got a taste of power, something she gained quickly in the vacuum left by her friend. Perhaps with power she could get her back.

But that never worked.

Time after time the couple met and discussed with poison on their tongues, pride too immense to acknowledge each one’s fault, each believing they were doing the right thing, but ultimately just pushing and shoving each other apart.

The heroes blue eyes turned opaque and cold over time, joy long gone from them from the constant fighting, there was no love in them, and the memory of seeing those eyes hurt the shivering horde woman to the core.

She thought it was the end, that she would never see her friend outside the field of battle and perhaps be forced to take her life one day.

But luck had it they could meet again, and in a very special place and location, behind everyone’s back. 

It had been a sin to each other’s faction, but they could talk and smooth things out, make a plan, steer the war into their common benefit.

They met and talked many times, each time getting closer to each other and forgiving small mistakes and offenses, working towards a common goal, things were looking up for them.

They had a plan to win in the end.

But despite their cunning scheming, things didn't turn out exactly like they planned once they set it in motion.

On this very night she messed up and was seen stealing something from castle Bright Moon, something that would deem her a criminal, it was a betrayal of the highest order.

It was a blessing that she had been concealing her identity, for no one should know who broke in and ran off with the rebellion’s most valued possession. 

The Horde thief knew that morning light would make it very clear who she was, but by that time she would be deep in the Fright Zone and back in the arms of that special someone that awaited with open arms.

Coming back to reality from her daydreaming, the horde woman opens her eyes wide, taking her mind off from all these memories and emotions, especially the creeping obnoxious whispers that come back and surround her.

Another gut wrenching scream breaks the silence of the woods, silencing the voices once more she knows she has to move now.

And right before she starts to run, the girls keen ears catch noises not far from where she came from, cat like reflexes send her cowering inside the nearest bush. 

The horde woman holds her breath, not wanting to make a single noise and give away her position. She did her best to stand still like a plant.

Nearby rustling, voices, and heavy footsteps of armored guards alert and set her on edge, she closes her eyes as if it would help at all. 

Tense moments pass and she doesn’t dare open her eyes, she knows the guards have surrounded her, and will soon make a pin cushion out of her.

Inside the bush, she shakes like a leaf and wonders if the guards will give her a warning at all, she could envision the sharp weapons stabbing from every angle, her precious essence spilling down into a crimson pool below. 

She can’t take it anymore.

Letting out a loud gasp, the suffocating girl rises and darts out into the desert like a wild cat, her wounds and pain disregarded for the sake of surviving and leaving her captors behind.

She runs far and deep into the desert sandy plains, the clattering of armor and angry voices right on her back, the swish of an arrow that flies past beside her head encourages her to run without looking back for a long time.

After about 5 minutes of excruciating running, she notices the voices and whispers far gone into the distance, a quick glance reveals that there is no one on her trail, they would be fools to follow her into the cold desert, away from the warmth and peace of the woods. 

In contrast the desert wastes no time to blast her with roaring gusts of wind and dirt, anything to keep her from her goal, as usual of this planet. 

She braces and stands her ground, with weak resolve, which the winds see right through, and blast again till the ragged hoodie is ripped off from her shivering frame.

Exposed to the world and all to see, the horde woman stands with a white sleeved top and green pants, red sturdy boots that miss their matching jacket.

The girl is Adora, and she is in deep trouble.

Adora braces herself against the strong winds, lose hair either clings to her dirty face or flies around smacking her eyes, her signature ponytail undone just like her composure.

And on her back is the sword of protection, the cursed artifact she just stole from Bright Moon, the source of all her troubles and suffering, the leash and collar that the first ones tried to put on her.

Funny how she had to steal it from the clutches of her “friends” in Bright Moon, funny how when she doubted her own destiny, everyone turned on her and questioned her sanity.

Just like Light Hope admitted herself, everyone had been using her, without regard of her wishes, dreams and hopes, she was a tool, and a slave no more.

The punishing wind lets up and Adora takes the opportunity to gather herself again. She remembers the plan she and Catra devised and brought her to this very place and moment

“Rendezvous at the edge of the woods at midnight, bring the sword of protection, Alone”

She made it to the location and time, just like they agreed, but Catra was nowhere around. Adora looks about in all directions with a restless eyes, expecting the feline girl to pop her head out behind the rocks over there or the sandy hills on the other side. 

After a few chilling moments, she decides to walk a little further in towards the fright-zone, perhaps Catra was just a little far behind on time, she wouldn't abandon her like this, right?

After another set of countless minutes she closes her eyes feeling frustrated and sad, trying to think of any other reason why Catra wasn't there already.

The ungodly whispers in her head didn’t make it any easier.

Adora looks behind her and ponders if there's a chance of returning to Bright Moon, beg forgiveness and follow their rules, the sword was useless without Adora, right?

Alas, she knew that was not an option anymore, she had seen everyone for whom they truly were, and after tonight, all bridges were burnt and destroyed with anyone.

The sighing woman lowers her head and looks at the sandy ground beneath, beautiful and peaceful under Etheria’s moonlight, until it's marred by her own intrusive and disturbing steps, an analogy of what she had been to the world of Etheria so far.

Just a mistake.

Adora shakes her head trying to pull herself from her sorrow and keep walking, Catra would be there any second and make everything nice and right, take her back home and live happily ever after like they planned.

Thirty minutes later, Adora stops and falls to her knees, hunching forward until her face meets the ground. She sobs in misery.

Adora knew the fright zone was just a few hours away on foot, but she already spent all of her energy and had no food or water to finish the trip. Her body was numb and cold already, it would be less than an hour before hypothermia would set in.

Besides it was clear by now that Catra had left her to die in this desert, and she couldn't blame her for it, this was just payback for all the things Adora did to their relationship.

It was cruel, but that was Catra’s style.

She should have seen it coming, how did she naively believe things could go back to what they used to be? And even if she turned into SheRa to make it back to Bright Moon, SheRa was but a chess piece and a slave to the rebellion.

She was tired… so tired.

After a few moments of heartbreaking silence and with no more tears to give, she simply closes her eyes enjoying the peace and calm that take her body, her shivering form calms down, letting herself go into slumber.

Loud engine noises force her back into this world as she raises her head to see Catra hoping down from the loud vehicle and casually stepping closer.

Adora’s heart jumps with joy when she watches Catra stand right in front of her, she rises to her feet and offers a weak smile to the Cat girl, moving closer, ready to hold onto and never letting go.

“Catra you found me! Ah... I thought... You…” she trails off not wanting to upset her friend.

“Hey Adora~ you actually showed up, you are such a good girl!!” 

Catra’s tone was meant to hurt Adora, she even beckoned the frazzled horde woman closer with her long black nails in a playful manner.

But Adora missed the hint completely, instead she is blinded by her emotions and she nuzzles her face to Catra’s hand, mistaking her gesture as loving.

The feeling lasts only a brief moment, as Catra reels her hand away in disgust, asking Adora with a dry tone.

“Did you bring the sword?”

Adora’s chest thumps with pain as she is denied the gentle caress, she replies confused.

“I… yes... look its right here… I'm sorry I missed the rendezvous spot, you must have been looking for me for a while… but now we can just turn back and…”

Adora apology is cut off with a finger to her lips. The stern cat girl interrupts again, disregarding mocking tone:

“Shh… that's a good girl~”

Adora’s heart sank in her chest, why was Catra so cold after doing everything she asked her to do, after turning on all her friends in Bright Moon, and stealing the sword back as she promised she would to Catra, the praises felt empty and hurtful.

“Unh... I did everything you told me to … I’ve got the sword, let's go back home now, please? What did I do wrong? “Adora pleaded, stepping closer to Catra, wrapping arms tight around her.

“And that makes you a good... girl!” Was Catra’s response, it was said with a devilish chuckle, mocking Adora for being such a naive girl.

The words echoed inside her mind, somehow over the past months, she had grown used to hearing them and they felt sweet and nice, but tonight they feel cold and laced with poison.

"Catra...what... are you...?" says a heartbroken Adora as she takes a step back and breaks the illusion by seeing Catra’s spiteful eyes. 

And before she knew it, there was a stun baton pressed to her chest.

Catra gives a wicked grin as the baton hums to life ready to strike, producing a terrified look on Adora’s face, remembering the pain it brings.

“No... Wait... this hurts so much!” Adora pleads with tears in her eyes.

“I know~" is the answer she gets.

Adora's world slows down to a crawl, the electric arc flings and stabs right into her chest, a surge of pain courses through her body, latching and forcing all of her muscles to seize and burn multiple times over.

The last thing Adora can see is that set of mismatched eyes, desperately hoping to find something in them, something that tells her it's going to be alright.

There was nothing but hate in them.

Adora’s heart shatters right before the world fades to bla-

Looking down at Adora’s slumped body, Catra’s lips pursed into a wicked grin, her deranged eyes glow bright red, just like the two crystal shards embedded at the top of her mask.

“Rest well Adora...we have plans for you~”


	2. Memories and Resolution.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora struggles to wake up from the nightmare, reliving moments that lead to her downfall, but once she finally wakes up, she may wishe she never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and everyone that encouraged me to write out a theory i had long ago on season 1
> 
> Writing is not my forte and i have come to appreciate everyone who does and their works.
> 
> I vowed to finish the story before the show ended and thus here we are, enjoy.

Adora’s mind floats in a sea of emptiness stuck between dream and reality, she can't see, hear or sense anything but the sound of a voice that has been calling out for her all this time.

She knows the voice is trouble even though she doesn't remember who it belongs to.

“Adora... you have to come back, they are the enemy, you know what to do… i am waiting for you~”

Adora frowns and shakes her head, the voice has been in her mind longer than she can remember, the voice worries her, but also fills her with intrigue, it keeps saying nice things about her and she can't help but feel a special fondness for it.

The voice fills the void in her heart.

“I can’t do that. They are good people… we just need to… unh”

Adora starts to remember

“Catra?...!”

_ -scattered memories- _

Fending off the horde’s advances had become a daily nuisance, and each day it seems the horde gets stronger, but the princess alliance had SheRa by their side, and all Adora had to do was to rest and keep a strong mind.

But it all started to fall apart one night, alone in her room lying on bed, trying to catch some sleep after another tiring battle, when she heard a familiar voice coming from the Balcony:

“Hey Adora~”

Adora's eyes open wide and she turns expecting to find her lost friend, how does Catra dare infiltrate Bright Moon to mock and mess with her? It was suicide!.

Deep down she wishes this is Catra coming to her senses, and ready to make peace from war and themselves.

But Catra wasn’t there.

Adora’s was confused, had she become so desperate to see Catra that she was imagining her voice?

She lets out a sigh and lies back down, this time with her eyes focused on that opening, certain that Catra would appear there any second now.

Her eyelids were so heavy.

_ -scattered memories- _

Adora wakes to the sound of loud knocking on her room's door. She was hazy and disoriented and instant later Glimmer appears right on top of her, worried look on her face.

“Adora, Adora?! Are you ok?”

Glimmer pulls away from Adora in embarrassment after realizing how close and personal she got with her. She looks away to give her friend some privacy.

“Im sorry, i heard you scream and i thought you were having another one of those nightmares”

Adora smiles and assures her friend that she was just reciting some combat training early in the morning, anything to get glimmer off her back.

Another sleepless night.

The day proceeded as usual, Adora Glimmer and Bow, the best friend squad, making their rounds on the nearby market of thaymore, ready for any horde presence. 

_ -head ache- _

By the end of the day the squad was tired, Glimmer and Bow walking and talking in front of her, all heading back to Brightmoon castle. 

Glimmer turns to Adora and say:

“Hey Adora~”

The tone she used was sweet, tender and flirty.

Coming from Glimmer’s lips made her heart skip a beat. 

Glimmer knew she was heartbroken, but this was so sudden to be healthy at all.

“What did you say Glimmer?”

“I said let’s get back to the castle, it's getting late!”

Adora’s heart’s sinks a little with disappointment.

“Yeah I’m starving… Is the castle kitchen going to serve your favorite tonight?” said Adora trying to deflect her embarrassment.

“Yeah and I'm gonna eat 2 whole servings of it!” Added Bow to the conversation.

“I'll race you to the castle,” Glimmer and Bow proceed to run ahead.

Adora sighs as their attention is gone from her, free to follow behind at her own pace, looking around for Catra.

In the crimson light of the afternoon she could feel those mismatched eyes following her every move. She had to be around, and it had nothing to do with not having sleep for a few days in a row now.

Dinner was delicious… But what was Glimmers favorite food?

Adora was on her bed, ready to get some sleep, but she remembered what happened the previous night, and was ready for Catra.

“Hey Adora”

She launches herself next to the window, swiping the big curtains to take a look out on the balcony and adjacent premises, there was no room for Catra to hide this time.

She wasn’t there.

_ -"i have to wake up"- _

Adora opens her eyes, the beauty and glow of the room was there but didn’t feel quite right. She sits up and looks around for Catra, no sign of her.

It was midnight, perfect time to sneak around the castle and see Catra in her cell. They took care of Her and Catra, but why was she locked away?

Adora rubs her eyes and steps out of bed, making sure to not make a noise as she dresses clad in a big cloak, that would help her sneak around the castle.

She stands by the door, knowing the guards are not there, and opens the door slowly.

Glimmer was waiting for her.

“Hey Adora, slept well?” Said glimmer with a grin.

“Glimmer... I need to see Catra, please let me see her” Adora looked frantic and desperate, and it only seemed to amuse Glimmer.

“ Catra? Is that the girl you keep seeing in your dreams? Come on Adora I thought the horde made better soldiers out of orphans, no wonder why we captured you so easily.”

Adora feels pain inside her chest and takes a step back, looking around and pinching herself on the arm. Glimmer was acting so differently and seemed to enjoy seeing her squirm and plead.

“  Glimmer…she and I ran from the horde a few days ago, we came here for asylum, you found us in the whispering woods…. I found the sword <head hurts> you took us in and then…”

Glimmer interrupts her

“Adora... Sweet Adora, you know well the only reason you both live is because you can turn into SheRa and work for us, don't you forget you are a Horde dog and with Catra confined we are keeping you on a Leash.”

Adora placed her hands on her temples, screaming “no... This isn’t right, this isn’t how things are…. I….. no me… and.. we ran from Shadow weaver… she was...”  <pain>  “She was hurting Catra so much. “

“We met in the woods, the sword made me so strong, you captured us.. No you invited… what is happening? “

Adora struggles to remember her own memories, the walls and floor seem to move and make her lose balance, the whispers louder in her head.

“Come back to me Adora, bring the sword and be my Hero~”

Catra’s voice was honey to her ears, it made her feel at peace, and filled her heart with joy, she had to do anything she asked of her.

She was everything she needed.

Adora stumbles back against the wall preparing herself to fight Glimmer and grab the sword that was secured in her room, with it, she could escape and return to Catra.

But Glimmer was already down on the ground, squirming and whimpering, curled into a ball with red stains along her arms and hands, a few feet behind her was Bow, weapon drawn and ready, pointing right between Adoras eyes.

She looked down at her own hands, she was gripping the sword of protection, the blade dripping red liquid down the hilt, warm liquid coats her fingers.

Adora couldn’t form a single word, the look in Bow's eyes intense and enraged, but also of sadness and disappointment,for having trusted a horde soldier.

“The balcony” she heard in her mind

Adora shifted her eyes to the nearby open balcony, the soft glow of the night outside her only escape.

Eyes filled tears, she speaks to the Archer between her and the exit” 

“I’m sorry….”

_-no more memories-_   


  
  


"Hey Adora~"

Adora wakes with a loud gasp and cold sweat on her face, the smell of spent fuel and noisy machinery too real to be a dream. Catra’s voice is as clear as the bright spotlight pointed at her face.

"Wake up Adora!!"

The voice repeated louder, the light hurt her eyes as she tried to focus on the woman before her. When she tried to cover her eyes, she felt the electric bind on her arms and body.

Catra steps closer thus blocking the offending light which lets Adora get a quick glance of her surroundings. 

She was in the middle of Hordak’s throne room, the black garnet next to her, and it was being used to keep her down on her knees with its electric pulses and arcs or red energy, singing her flesh with any movement she made. Adora experienced for once what Catra had all those years by ShadoWeaver’s cruel hand.

Adora spots a pair of red eyes far behind Catra’s shoulder, it makes her gasp with fear. Lord Hordak was in the shadows, overseeing the work of his second in command.

Catra fills Adora’s view once again when she leans closer with a wicked smile, the feline's clawed fingers cup her face and roam up dangerously close to her eyes.

"C...Catra!” Adora whimpers “We had a deal…” The bound girl speaks softly with a pleading tone, not wanting to upset her volatile friend with an explosive reaction. The electric bounds force her a pained yelp off her lips, something Catra seems to enjoy.

"Adora, you were always so naive and innocent, always being the hero and doing anything for me, did you forget we are enemies? Catra quips while pinching and pulling Adora's lip between her claws until a line of blood forms. The cruel woman relishes in the resulting squirms of her victim.

Adora tastes iron on her tongue as she tries to summon the right words to diffuse the situation. She and Catra have argued many times in the past, and even when she became She-Ra, Catra had never been as cruel.

When Adora finally connected eyes with her captor all she got was cold bitterness, and her heart slipped into an abyss of sadness.

Catra laughs at the sight of her rival. Shadow Weaver’s golden child, and the chosen one to become the monster that was She-Ra.  It's true that she was mad at Adora, and the excitement of lashing out like this was hard to resist after so much planning:  


After becoming second in command, she spent days tinkering with the black garnet, if there was something she could use to get Adora back, it would be it. She knew well what the runestone did to people after being Shadow Weavers plaything for so many years.  


After many attempts and connecting with the runestone she managed to reach Adora’s mind confusing and planting ideas to muddy her mind and turn her against the princesses. 

She wonders if she's gone too far with all of this, but having Hordak witnessing closely gives her a rush of power and validation that fuels her anger.

"Catra…?" Adora asks with a cracking voice and tearful eyes. “You're hurting me… why are you being like this?…” Adora said as the energy keeps lashing her struggling form.

Catra hisses and slaps her with an open palm to silence her, the sharp claws graze and leave pain across her cheek.

She probably deserved that.

“What about your promise Adora?, you left me to help complete strangers and turned into a magic  _ monster  _ to fight and ridicule me any chance you had” blurted out Catra in fit of anger, holding Adora’s jacket neck tight in hand, lifting Adora up to her eyes.

“Catra I'm sorry, please listen to me...” she interrupted the angry woman.

A harder slap came for her other cheek and it left her in shock, Adora’s eyes zip from side to side with terror knowing she may have lost her friend forever.

“No, you listend to me, how many times did i ask you to stop being a hero, how many times did you take advantage and ganged up on me with your stupid friends? it’s not fair Adora, i'm not special like you. I told you many times , all you had to do was to stay with me!”

“Catra……” Adora sobs her heart breaking and sinking even further. Catra was right.

“Enough being sorry for yourself you are going to pay for this!” screams the fuming Catra lifting her palm quickly.

Adora braces, awaiting a third slap, but after a moment she opens her eyes.

Catra picks up something from a nearby table, upon turning and coming back, Adora can see the sword of protection held firmly in a clawed hand.

Adora looks at the sword and then Catra’s eyes with disbelief, looking for an emotion, Catra wouldn't hurt her like this... Her heart skips a beat as the sword rises and makes contact to her face with the flat side.

Catra’s voice was soft and calm now

“Why did I ever let you go back for this that night,, it changed you” 

Adora averted her eyes from the blade with shame, wishing to disappear right there.

Catra continues solemnly

“Look at your eyes, that's the look you gave me every time, seeing me like a lost child that needs to be saved” Her voice nearly cracks as she holds back tears, Catra nudges the sword harder on Adora’s face to look at herself.

She had been avoiding this for months, the reflection was cruel with despair and sorrow, long gone was the spark and life of her eyes.

Adora wondered what their lives would have been without the sword; she would have learnt firsthand what the horde was doing to Etheria, and with time would have convinced Catra to defect in search of a better life for themselves.

But the sword gave her power to stand up and do something, she found friends in the rebellion that wanted to change the Horde regime and make things better. Adora the hero figured she could just make things right for her and Catra, it sounded so easy.

In reality things only got worse each time they met, their emotions were out of sync, and everything she said or did only pushed Catra away.

Adora felt like she was being stretched in all directions, her past, light hope, the princesses, Etheria, her destiny. She would have been content to have just stayed with Catra, and let the world just move on with them by the side.

Why couldn't everyone just get along, what if Hordak had been less violent in his conquest of Etheria, what if the princesses had been compliant with the Horde…?

What if…..?

“I surrender She-Ra to the Horde!!!…” Screams Adora

“Huh?” Replied Catra with an almost comical look on her face. “What are you doing Adora?”

“I'll make the princesses work for the Horde, they will supply resources in exchange for their lives.” Adora blurted out, trying to rationalize things, it didn't make saying it hurt any less.

Dead Silence

“As She-Ra i am supposed to be able to control the runestones, so i could easily direct their power to the service of the Horde oh Lord Hordak”

Adora’s eyes open wide as she realizes what she is saying.

“Ahh, but of course we need the princesses alive, because.. well they are connected to them and make them more powerful… I.. i can even make the Black Garnet better… i..”

She looks frantically at Catra’s look of disbelief trying to look calm and convincing.

She looked desperate and pathetic.

“Lord Hordak'' Adora says while looking over Catra’s shoulder at those red glowing eyes

“I… I know i've been helping the princesses fight your forces, but we never killed any of your troops, and the more we fight the more i realize it's all been a big misunderstanding, please i swear the rebellion won't be a problem anymore, we can start a new, no need to waste resources, but please just don't harm anyone i beg of you. With She-Ra the horde has everything now…” 

A chuckle is heard behind Catra as Hordak steps closer to the pair, deep in thought, while Catra just stares at Adora worriedly.

Adora had been pushed to the edge by Light Hope, forced to rely on logic and not her emotions, she understood now how Mara She-Ra snapped so easily, and she was no different, this plan seemed like the most logical solution, even if it made her feel horrible for betraying everything She-ra stood for. But this was the best logical outcome she could see, and in that thought of emotions, she went on to make things right with Catra right then.

“Catra… Im sorry I've hurt you so much, I'm gonna make it up to you.. I'll get you anything you want… you can even…” she stops eyeing those sharp claws that have left so many scars on her Soul.

“You can take it out on me, you know well i can heal back for you.. torture me all you need, its my fault after all, please spare everyone else its all i ask.”

There was nothing but the sound of her own pained breath, each second that passed forming a knot in her throat, hoping for them to take the deal and stop everyone's suffering, if she was destined to be SHe-Ra she would take it upon herself to make peace with everyone.

Catra’s Cackling echoes across the chamber.

“She-Ra my personal pet? A regenerating scratch post to vent my anger on day after day?”

Catra ponders while laughing and giving Adora a playful smirk.

“Suppose we agree, this doesn't even come close to making you and me even… there’s so much you'll have to do before I even consider forgiving you… but i guess we will have a lot of time for that “

Catra imagines Hordak will take the deal to a certain degree, after all making the princesses work for him made things much easier and she only cared about rubbing her success on Adoras face.

She turns to face Hordak with a proud smile, basking in the glory of having doblegated the She-Ra so easily as she walks back to him talking so nonchalantly.

“Shall I make preparations to send a message to the rebellion to surrender and cooperate? I won't lie Adora is kind of a genius by making the princesses do all the heavy lifting, now we can all just lay back and..”

“Kill her” he Replies drily.

Catra stands still on her toes with eyes wide open, looking at his direction expecting to have completely misheard him”

“I Order you to kill Adora” commands Hordak louder.

“Lord… Hordak… she’s…” 

Hordak interrupts her 

“Catra, your plan to use the black garnet to poison Adoras mind worked perfectly. Yes we have She-Ra and the sword, but your attachment to Adora has made you blind to the big picture.”

He continues

“Entrapta can link us directly with the planet and the first ones technology with just the sword alone, there is no need for She-Ra and less for a traitor”

Cara's face fills with terror this wasn't the plan 

“I was able to use the black garnet to control her, she is my puppet, she will do anything i…”

Hordak speaks over her

“We will conquer the kingdoms as we please with the power of Etheria, the princesses and Adora’s deaths will serve as an example to anyone that dares think about crossing the horde. Also must I remind you are yet to prove your worth and allegiance to me Catra.” 

Catra trembles with fear as she turns to look at Adora, she looks so different in her eyes now.

She just wanted to make her experience the pain of living under her shadow all her life, and feel the pain of the abuse from Shadow Weaver, But most importantly, by being back with the horde, there was a chance they could connect again, and go back to what they had.

She never meant to end her...

“Lord Hordak I've known her all my life, she is dead serious, she will do anything to keep her friends alive, and with shera and the princess doing all the heavy lifting, we can pour resources into greater things” Catra pleads

Hordak replies loud and clear.

“There is nobility and there is Savagery, and the rebellion is nothing but a wild animal that bites its master's hand, must I remind you I've been on this planet far longer than you'll ever exist. The rebellion has committed atrocities to the horde, they are corrupted and have poisoned Adora, just look at how she promised the world to us on a silver platter betraying the princesses in an attempt to save her own life, Pathetic.”

He places a firm hand on Catra’s shoulder, squeezing hard and into her skin.  “Did you forget how she used you? How she put all of our friends' lives in danger, how many nights you spent waiting for her, only to attack you ruthlessly any time she saw you? Do not let her empty words and promises fool you, She is no longer the person you knew”

Catra was lost in thoughts:

Every encounter had become special for Catra, the battlefield turned into a dance floor each time they met, always testing Adora’s limits. 

She had come to enjoy the power she had over Adora, playing with her emotions, putting tears in her eyes, listening to whimpers while clawing and marking her skin as her own, knowing well she would heal and be ready to dance again the next day.

“I failed us Catra... I deserve this… Im so sorry, i should have stayed here with you…”

Hordak grabs and sinks his claws on Catra’s forearm lifting, raising the sword in her hand.

She could barely look at Adora through her angry tears

“we had everything here, why couldn't you just stay…” Catra sobs, hands shaking with the blade tip on Adora’s chest.

“Now” whispers Hordak next to Catra’s ear.

Catra holds the sword to Adora’s chest for long moments, expecting hordak to call it off or have the princesses come bursting through the door to save Adora, seconds turn to minutes, her breath growing harsh and labored, hyperventilating, sobbing louder until…

“I can't… I can’t…” Catra falls to her knees crying, the sword hits the ground with a loud clunk.

She had lost everything right there and then, power and rank doesn't matter anymore, she just wishes to wake up from this nightmare.

Hordak lets go of her arm which fills her with momentary relief

“Very Well Catra, if you can't do it…. I'll do it for you” said her leader.

The power of the black garnet is redirected, a red glow envelops Catra and she is forced on her feet. With a proper stance the sword is ready to strike, Catra experiences horror as her body moves against her will, and worse is she can't say anything or even scream. All she is allowed to do is cry and witness the act by herself.

Adora’s heart broke in a million pieces as she saw the pain in Catra’s face, fate had set them on this path of destruction and they both were paying for Adora’s mistakes.

She called out for Glimmer, Bow, Angella, Light Hope, Swiftwind, anyone!

“For the honor of gray skull, FOR the Honor of Gray skull!''  She kept repeating over and over pleading for the sword to grant her power, for anything to save them,  Catra steps closer.

In her final moment she felt compelled to confess to Catra, say those words that were forbidden in the Horde, words she wanted to tell her once they cleared up their differences and got back together.

“I love you,” Adora says softly.

And she instantly regrets saying it.

She could clearly see the damage she dealt to Catra by looking at her eyes, she just had cursed her with eternal torture that would haunt Catra to her every end.

Regret, What a horrible feeling to die with.

The sword of protection swings down and strikes Adora right on the chest, she feels the blade’s warmth almost sink through her.

But a sudden explosion of energy envelops the pair, blinding Hordak for a moment before he can see the aftermath.

Catra lies on the ground bloodied with injuries along her arms, legs and torso from the energy explosion of the sword, a safety measure set by lighthope to protect the swords appointed user.

“What's the meaning of this!” screams Hordak witnessing the tall woman in front of him.

Adora came to her senses, she was standing tall as She-Ra, the sword of protection in hand, looking all over for Catra until she found her on the ground.

“Catra!!!!!” 

Adora moves towards her fallen friend, disregarding Hordak, Big mistake.

She finds herself bound in the garnet's crimson energy grip once more from which she can't break free easily, but does manage to slowly inch towards Hordak, the target of her fiery angry eyes.

It takes most of Hordak’s power to keep her in place, but he is confident enough to come closer with a grin on his lips, laughing at the show before him.

“You are a failure to the horde, your magic trickery and Catra’s weak heart are no use to me, I have won and all is left is for you to die!”

The Garnet’s dark energy whirls and envelops around She-Ra immobilizing yet again, a new tendril extends and snaps tight around her neck, crushing tight with the intent of suffocating her.

The struggling warrior tries desperately to break free and fight her adversary, but the black garnet was holding her and negating her advances. 

Adora wondered just how corrupt the stone had gotten, that it defied the one who was supposed to heal it. She tries to commute with the runestone but it only seems to make it stronger and aid in her demise.

She thought of many things at once, but nothing made sense the more she tried, perhaps it was the lack of oxygen, but she felt the need to close her eyes and just drift off.

She just wants to look at Catra one more time before she joins her side, strangely she couldn't find her anywhere on the ground.

Hordak is struck from the side with an endless assault of punches, kicks and mauls provided by a very angry and injured Catra. She catches him by surprise and forces him to block and step back in defence. She was doing everything to get him away and let Adora breathe.

Hordak’s black energy manipulation was now split between the two; he calculated his odds and decided to step back in the direction of his throne while fending off the feral cat girl.

Cantra uses anger as fuel to her attacks, remembering all the times ShadowWeaver manipulated them and pinned them against each other, how Hordak robbed them of their childhood and destroyed their lives and many others.

She also rides the adrenaline rush of her body that was on the verge of shutting down from all the pain and open wounds that send droplets of blood all over the smooth floor. She knows her time is coming to an end but keeps fighting in hopes of giving Adora one last chance to beat his ass away from the black garnet.

“How dare you defy your master!!! Hordak exclaims

“ I have She-Ra on my side and she is gonna kick your ass!

A blaring alarm echoes around the chamber, lights and screens come to life around them, something that distracts Hordak for Catra to act.

Catra’s eyes roam all over Hordak’s form, not only to anticipate his attacks, but to cut his connection to the black garnet. She had been able to manipulate and lure Adora after she socketed a piece of the garnet onto her mask, so the same should apply to Hordak.

Cat's eyes narrow as she sees the faint red glow inside his armor and so with a swift motion she pounces him onto the ground and uses the moment to look down on him like a beast to her prey. 

Adora staggers forward witnessing Catra’s bloodlust as she mauls and swipes away at the Horde leader's armor like it was made out of paper, after a few moments, the black garnet shard comes into view, and Catra wastes no time to yank at it, something that makes Hordak smile wickedly

“Catra noo!!”

A bolt of energy shoots out from the garnet piece right into Catra’s chest, flinging her body back off away from Hordak to land directly at Adora’s feet.

Adora lets go of the sword reverting back into Adora, she hunches down to tend to her friend, she is horrified at the sight of her injuries and trembling form, her lips tremble.

“I got it Adora” says Catra with a weak smile, holding the shard in her hand before her body goes limp in Adora’s arms.

Hordak’s laughter takes her attention away from her friend, seeing how he is already standing and walking casually to a screen where he presses a combination of buttons that causes a nearby wall to open a pathway for him to escape.

Seems like we have company Adora, so what will it be? Will you come after me? I don't think Catra will make it out alive without your help, what a shame, see you soon... She-Ra”

“Hordak i will make you pay for this!!!” she screams with tears in her eyes, no amount of first aid kits would save Catra now… only magic would...

The main doors to the throne room collapse in a fiery explosion, the rebellion forces storm inside led by Glimmer on Swiftwind’s back, to Adora’s joy Glimmer shows no signs of injuries from the previous night, and better yet was happy and relieved to see Adora again”

“Adora are you alright!!?” screams Glimmer while teleporting to her side. 

Shouts of the royal guards soldiers fill the room as they go after Hordak who manages to slip away behind the closing doors to the labyrinth of corridors behind the throne room.

Swiftwind struts close to the three women jovial as ever proclaiming somethign before he notices the seriousness of the situation

“Haaa swiftwind saves the day, i heard your call Adora.. So i brought everyone.. Woa.. what happened to her”?

Adora holds Catra in arms talking to her, begging her to respond

“Catra… Catra. . I’m sorry, please.... say something…. Don’t leave me!”

The room fell silent after a few gasps from people seeing Adora care so much for their fallen enemy.

There was no response from her and Adora just buried her face against hers, bitter tears damping her friends cheeks.

“Hey Adora….” whispers Catra with a gentle caress on Adora’s cheek, feeling the scratches she left there a few moments ago:

Catra ponders on all the lost time and missed opportunities, all the times she was blinded by her emotions, regretting everything she did that set them on this path of pain and destruction,  She wishes to take it all away and make things right.

A small gesture of affection would not be enough to undo her mistakes, but it would be a promise to Adora that she was willing to talk, make peace and face the consequences of her mistakes.

For herself, for Adora, for their Love.

Catra leans forth and presses her bloodied lips to Adora’s, a soft peck followed by a purr, she giggles and leans back to admire the look on her face.

“You look cute when you cry, you know..? 

Adora's eyes fill with tears, holding Catra closer to her, sobbing with joy and emotional release, it was clear they both had a long way ahead, a pained path of healing to address and deal with their issues and traumas, and but as long as they stay together, nothing really bad can happen to them.

Catra yelps in pain to everyone's surprise “Now tell Sparkle…i mean.. Glimmer.. to heal me before I go for real… I think she wants me alive and I don't blame her at all…”  She gives Adora a bitter smile, who nods in return. 

“We are going to be ok, I promise.”

“Adora…? Catra? Are you..two?” exclaims Glimmer, motioning her healing wizards to come over and take Care of her friends, still dumbfounded like everyone else to see them so affectionate and close.

Adora looks back at Glimmer blushing all over

“Well... it's a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for reading all the way, i feel theres a bunch of explanation to do about where the rest of the story went.
> 
> While im used to short reactionary prose with other people for D&D RP gaming purposes, i have a lot of trouble following a big arc narrative on my own, i guess my mind is too unfocused for that.
> 
> If this felt disjointed and scattered it was partly on purpose, i had planned these big chapters where i would explore with detail how Catra reached out and slowly over the course of many nights lured Adora and twisted her mind with the use of the black garnet, since thats Shadow Weaver taught her over the years, thus becoming like her. 
> 
> I planned on many set pieces where Adora would start to doubt her friends and become reclusive, until she did defec back to the Horde.
> 
> Ultimately everything came up from my theory that neither Catra or Adora would ever truly cross the line and kill each other, and wondered if in the end, Catra would be put to the test as ultimate baddie, but would not follow through.
> 
> We are on the verge of Season 5 and i hope that this doesnt become a reality, it would hurt so much.
> 
> I havent been able to predict this amazing wonderful show, and im so not redy to witness the epic conlusion, i know we are in for a roller coaster of emotions, tons of tears and much happiness at the end.
> 
> Thank you everyone :)
> 
> hit me up in the comments with any other detail you may wanna know X3

**Author's Note:**

> SheRa is a wonderful show that has brought so much joy and happiness to my life.  
Ive been blessed with reading many amazing stories in this place, and while i know i come nowhere near the caliber of what others have created, i hope this is somewhat entertaining and piques your interest for more.
> 
> Thank you so much again for reading UWU
> 
> Special shout out to the people that picked me up and encouraged me to continue doing things despite my struggles and insecurities. You are precious for me T-T


End file.
